


The Next Four Minutes

by punainenpuolukka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, It's all very subtle, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Sad, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punainenpuolukka/pseuds/punainenpuolukka
Summary: Coda for the Season 12 finale All Along the Watchtower. Includes Major spoilers for the episode.Begins where the finale ends, and tells what Dean does for the next four minutes.





	The Next Four Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies my first attempt at writing for Supernatural in the form of a coda for the Season 12 Finale. Can also be found on [my tumblr](http://punainenpuolukka.tumblr.com/post/160885436563/supernatural-12x23-coda-spoilers)

Castiel doesn’t wake up.

_Cas doesn’t wake up._

Why isn’t he waking up? He’s supposed to wake up.

 

Dean can’t stop looking at Cas’s face. He looks like he is asleep, even though he never sleeps. He could open his eyes at any second. Right about now. Now. But seconds, maybe minutes tick by and he doesn’t.

 

Dean doesn’t dare to touch Cas, because then it would be real. He doesn’t want to know that Cas’s body is cooling down rapidly in the night. He doesn’t want to look at the imprint of his wings on the sand,  he doesn’t want to admit that they are there. Cas has died before, and Dean hadn’t seen his wings then, so he can’t see them now either. Because then it would feel permanent. It can’t be permanent. It can’t.

 

Dean is vaguely aware that Sam is not by his side anymore. He can’t understand where Sam is, where he could have gone. What is so important that he is not here _now_? Now that Dean needs him the most.

 

Now that Mom is on the other side and Cas is ‒

Now that Cas is gone.

_Cas is gone._

 

Cas is gone, and Dean can’t move.  There is no point, what could he even do. His first reaction would be to beg someone to bring Cas back. But who is he going to ask anyway? Crowley is dead now too, he could’ve probably agreed on a deal. Chuck, of course, is nowhere to be seen. No demon will help him, no reaper, no angel. What else is there?

 

So he stays for what feels like forever, sitting on the ground, staring at Cas. He doesn’t feel desperate, he doesn’t feel sad, he just doesn’t feel at all. Because _Cas is dead_.

 

Dean hears someone moving quickly towards him and tears his gaze from Cas for the first time. It’s Sam, Sam is back from wherever he was. He looks somber but determined. Ready for action. Why, Dean wonders. What is so urgent?

 

Sam says something, but Dean can’t hear him. He doesn’t understand what Sam is saying, what is so important that it can’t wait for a while longer.

 

“Dean, we need to leave, we need to go now,“ Sam tries again, crouching next to Dean. He tries to pull Dean up but Dean doesn’t budge. Dean reaches out to touch Cas, grabs him by his sides. Cas is already cold, but Dean barely registers that.

 

“No. We can’t ‒ _I_ can’t leave him,” Dean pleads. His voice sounds weak.

“I know. We won’t, but we have to leave _now,_ Dean. Let me ‒ We’ll carry him to the Impala.”

The two awkwardly lift Cas’s body, and Sam leads them to the car. Cas is heavy; Dean barely makes it. Cas is then carefully laid on the backseat, but he looks awfully out of place. His wings were left behind on the sand.

 

Dean doesn’t drive.


End file.
